Naberius Clan
The Naberius Clan is one of the clans of the 72 Pillars who holds the title of Marquis. A extremely influential clan who has allied with the Gremory and Phenex families for generation. They have also been held to great respect for producing a child considered to be in the top eight of the Underworld and as a result have made a good name for themselves. According to Rebekah Orias, the Naberius Clan has some hostility with the Bael family due to the fact that Lord Naberius lost his position of Satan to Nero Belphegor after the latter used his family name and influence to gain the position after their respective Rating Game ended in a stalemate. Members of this clan are known for their brown eyes and blonde or black hair. Summary The Naberius Clan is one of the Original Clans of the 72 Pillar. The clan is known for their fighting spirit and prowess. Despite the fact that the clan is heavily isolated in forest regions, they have gained a considerable amount of wealth and influence due to their accomplishments during the Great War. The family is known to be extremely hostile to outsiders (as shown by Madison Naberius, who was treated as a outsider due to be half-vampire and half-devil, her father being a high ranking vampire) and other clans who they don't have any existing relationships with, with one only being able to gain respect after engaging in a fight with one of their members. Being a extremely powerful clan, Lord Nicholas respects them heavily and allows them to handle their disputes using their own rules and laws (which most of the time is through physical attacks) the only exception being criminal attacks against other clans or other devils. The clan is also known for being very snarky, feisty, and arrogant. Children by the age of six are taught to fight against each other, with the strongest gaining the respect of their clan while the rest are typically ignored. However despite this due to the immense amount of pride for one clan, they will typically react with extreme hostility if they are endangered, cheated, or disenfranchised even if they are weaker or considered inferior among the clan. The clan is shown to currently have hostile relationships with the Bael clan, due to the fact that the Bael clan stole the title of Satan from the current Lord, after Nero Belphegor used his backing to gain the position after their Rating Game ended in a tie. Abilities Outside of any power, the clan is known, due to their constant fighting and training, they are immensely strong, and are considered one of the physically strongest clans among the seventy-two pillars, possessing strength on par to dragons. Aspect ( ) also known as Curse of Removal is the special ability of the Naberius clan that allows them to completely expel a aspect or property from a object, body, or soul whether the object is abstract or physical. For example, removing the holy properties of a holy sword via physical contact or even removing the "good" or "evil" aspects from oneself. This was shown by Madison in the prologue when she removed the light aspects from Erik's blood when she bit him to stop the burning (turning the light into harden small pieces of crystals). The drawback of this ability however is that the removed aspects must take a form of their own either sentient or not and the enemy can still take advantage of them if given the chance. Adaption A ability gained from their assimilation of the extinct Cimerius Clan, The Naberius clan is shown to be very adaptive to their environment or opponents in general however this ability takes this a step higher. According to Erik, when one fights with a member of the Naberius Clan, because of their fighting spirit their body will heighten physically over time allowing them to use more of their strength without being held back by natural limitations (other changes including developing thicker skin to withstand physical blows, their body adapting to lower oxygen levels or changes in the air or adapting to a particular form of magic). However this power is shown to transcend conventional fighting, as a member of the clan is shown to grow gills in order to breathe underwater, can stand dramatic temperature changes effectively, and their eyesight will become more keen when exposed to extreme speed. The drawback of this adaption is that it is reactive only for immediate threat and as a result any physical or mental developments given will slowly disappear over time once the threat is over. This power is also shown to rely on their demonic energy, the more adaption they undergo, the more of their demonic power being used up. Members * Emperor Naberius (formerly Sitri) * Empress Naberius * Madison Naberius (Niece to current Lord/Hybrid) * Cirrus Naberius Trivia * Saiyans and Werewolf packs were used as the basis for this clan. Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Devil Clan